Conventional packages or containers which are utilized to secure a plurality of separable items are typically hand assembled or are stored in their final, bulky configuration. Hand assembly significantly increases the net cost of the goods being packaged. Automatic closing systems are used, but the complexity of the mechanism used requires higher capital investments and frequent maintenance. Furthermore, most automatic closure systems utilize containers which completely enclose the contents and do not permit the design characteristics of the enclosed items to be displayed. It would be desirable to provide a container construction which is easily loaded, easily and automatically closable and which permits the design characteristics of the packaged units to be seen.
The present invention provides a container which satisfies the foregoing needs. The container can be stored in a planar configuration and stacked with similar containers in a minimum of space until ready for use and then can be automatically assembled to its final configuration. After assembly, the packed containers can be stacked by an interlocking arrangement. The stacked and interlocked containers can then be wrapped for use as a display.
Each container comprises a bottom wall defining a floor of generally planar configuration and a plurality of side walls, each formed in a plane parallel to the floor when the container is stored prior to use. The side walls are flexibly connected to the bottom wall so as to define hinge lines around the perimeters and the bottom wall. Shoulders are formed on the wall surfaces adjacent the hinge line, placing the side members at a predetermined angle with respect to the floor and serving to define chosen limits for the side walls when the container is assembled. Automatic closure is facilitated by the foregoing closure limits and by external protuberances on the side walls which react against simple vertical movement of a closure plate. Channels are provided on the bottom surface of the bottom wall to permit aligned stacking of the containers.
The advantages of the invention, both as to its construction and mode of operation, will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures.